


April's Fool 四月愚者

by Ivylui



Series: April Fools - The Joke Is On You 愚人节 - 玩的就是你 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Not Serious, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四月，Sherlock找到了新爱好，并迅速玩过火了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Fool 四月愚者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [April's Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543757) by [distantstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight), [Dragonlitterchanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlitterchanger/pseuds/Dragonlitterchanger). 



> 我在网上看到一个笑话，有人说该写成文章。我想了想，就写出来啦。

John和Greg站在巷子口，看Sherlock又一次对Anderson大吼大叫。两人对那样的案发现场风波早就习以为常，都只是轻笑几声一带而过。他们淡定地喝着咖啡聊着天，等待自己上场的时刻。John把Sherlock最近热衷的事情——神秘博士告诉了Greg。“他一心想要个自己的TARDIS，我告诉你，要是他哪天说自己在用衣柜做一个那玩意儿，我可一点都不会惊讶。对了，圣诞节我打算送他一个音速起子。”

“我做梦都想不到Sherlock会喜欢看神秘博士那种超现实的东西。”Greg心满意足地喝掉最后一口咖啡。John又开始讲述Sherlock最喜欢的角色和最让他不安的反派。Greg笑着聆听，正准备发表见解时，猛然看见Donovan露出了彻底爆发前的表情。“有活了！”他飞快地走上前去当起了和事佬。

几天后，在另一个案发现场，John和Greg又在旁边看着Sherlock对一个新人踩到重要证据大发脾气。侦探正强迫那可怜的小伙子脱掉鞋子装进证据袋里，同时还在旁边大声斥责。Greg摇摇头。Sherlock酷爱折磨他的新队员。这让Lestrade不禁希望发生点什么事情，让侦探也吃一次瘪。让他尝尝作为一个普通人是什么滋味。

“他现在死都不愿去教堂墓地了，就因为不喜欢那里的某些墓石。那些东西让他怕得要死。”新人的惨状让Greg一开始没太注意John在讲什么，但现在他的注意力又回到了好医生温柔的嗓音上。“本来我们还打算去看一个圣诞节展览，但他取消了，因为那是个天使雕像展。”

Greg大笑起来。他根本无法想象有人会因为电视剧拍得太好而对某种东西产生真正的恐惧。不过Sherlock毕竟是个智商爆表想象力丰富的天才，而且从不会忘掉任何细节。他那个宇宙般浩瀚的大脑袋里肯定产生了某种奇怪的化学反应，让他对那些东西感到由衷的害怕。Sherlock很擅长假装自己没有感情，但Greg认识他实在太久了，早就无数次目睹他表露真性情的时刻。

接受John的推荐，Greg在贝克街221B看了不少美剧。其中最喜欢的就是《邪恶力量》。他喜欢里面打击坏人的情节，看得根本停不下来。那部剧有点吓人，但也还好，尽管其中几集会让Greg不由自主地打起冷战来。

Sherlock就是个小混蛋。他知道了愚人节是什么东西，但明显在John尝试说明那只是一天而不是一个月时选择性无视了自家好医生。现在侦探已经恶作剧了好几个礼拜。一般是孩子气的玩笑，比如逗乐蜂鸣器和自制的痒痒粉，那玩意让Anderson东挠西挠了整整三天。某日，结束了一场翻山越岭的艰苦追逐后，Greg疲惫不堪地回到办公室想对付掉一些文件报告。他打开门，猛然发现一只Sherlock吊在屋顶上，周围还粘着一大圈纸做的火焰，差点没吓出心脏病来。“ **我[哔]你[哔哔]的SHERLOCK！** ”

Greg连滚带爬地退出办公室甩上门。SPN-101一直都让Greg如鲠在喉。他记得自己告诉过John，而好医生明显又告诉了Sherlock！他听到侦探在他办公室里发出歇斯底里的笑声，紧接着又是一声钝响。Lestrade再次推开门，Sherlock已经坐在他办公桌上记起了笔记。“我真该带个仪器来记录你的尖叫分贝，Lestrade，我可记下来了。”Greg盯着那个疯狂科学家，那货真在笔记本上划拉着什么。

“你个小变态！为什么要吓我？”Sherlock啪地阖上笔记本，站起来倨傲地看着探长。

“为了科学。”高个子侦探光明正大地说完，便甩着大袍子离开了办公室。Greg站在原地咬牙切齿。纸片火焰还粘在天花板上，Greg根本够不着，干脆不去管了。Sherlock算是碰上硬茬了！他翻找着破旧的名片簿，找出一个号码拨了过去。十五分钟后，探长再次绽开笑容，异常耐心地对付起那堆永无止境的报告。

两天后，Greg再次把John和Sherlock叫到现场。侦探来回走动着，咆哮出自己的推理和等量的辱骂。他好奇的目光四处扫视，突然露出一丝疑惑。现场好像少了点什么。当Sherlock好奇地伸手去扯墙上的一根绳子，Greg及时掏出手机按下了‘录像’键。一块窗帘滑落在地，带着翅膀，双手捂着美丽冰冷面庞的天使赫然出现在离Sherlock不到两寸远的地方。

Sherlock的尖叫简直能震碎玻璃。John笑得直接趴在了地上，Greg差点没失手抖落手机。周围光线太暗，视频拍得不甚清晰，但他的 **声音** 简直棒呆了。只需稍加剪辑，第二天Greg就兴高采烈地四处晃悠起来。当手机提示他收到一条短信时，他确保自己正好站在Sherlock旁边。侦探的尖叫顿时充斥了整个办公室。当Sherlock努力想抢走Greg的手机时，John又一次笑倒在地，捧着肚子根本停不下来。“我命令你删掉那个！”Sherlock气急败坏地大吼。

“想都别想！这是你的报应。我至少要把这个铃声用上一个月，并告诉每一个问我的人那是你在尖叫。还有视频也要留下。虽然有点模糊但绝对能看清那就是你！”Sherlock真的对探长咆哮起来，并再次试图抢夺他的手机，而Greg则大笑着堪堪避开了侦探的进攻。

“这算是报复吗？”Sherlock终于放弃动用武力，而是恶狠狠地说。他拳头握得紧紧的，生气地撅着嘴。看起来就像个五岁巨娃。

“真不错啊Sherlock。聪明绝顶的推理！John早就叫你停止恶作剧了，但你根本不听。现在我要用这个折磨你整整一个月。你要是敢偷我手机，绝对会后悔的。因为我已经发了一份副本 **给你哥哥** 。只要我一句话，他就会自动响应。你可以试试，看他能把视频传播得多远。”这下Sherlock只能气哼哼地夺门而去了。

John艰难地爬起来，擦掉脸上笑出的泪水。“干得好Greg，干得好。我可不觉得他会就这么算了。”John带着温暖的微笑与Greg握手。“你知道，这意味着战争。”

“让他尽管放马过来。”Greg坚定地说。“谁怕谁啊。”

“你有一个月时间，Greg，一个月。你刚对Sherlock·疯狂科学家·Holmes发动了恶作剧战争。我希望你的壮举是有意义的。”John的微笑和蔼可亲，但有点诡异的直觉还是让Greg脸上的坏笑慢慢褪去了，他看着好医生转身，跟随好友离开办公室。

Greg仔细想了想。John是Sherlock最好的朋友。他们做什么事都会在一块儿。这让他猛地双腿发软，开始猜测Mycroft能用多快速度删掉那份视频。他才不要同时面对John和Sherlock两个人。因为他很肯定自己最后会躺在医院里，因为不知道哪个爪哇国的可笑的不治之症而病危！他焦急地给Mycroft发了条短信——“删掉它！马上删掉它！”

“我为什么要删掉它？——MH”为什么Holmes兄弟都喜欢在短信里签名？他们的名字不就在屏幕上嘛。

Greg摇摇头，回复道：“Sherlock能捣鼓出太多疑难杂症了，我可不想死于某种奇怪的症状。”

“我可以帮你一次，但这样你就欠我一个人情了。——MH”哦我的老天这回又要搞什么了！Greg沮丧地想。

“什么都行，真的麻烦你把它删掉然后 **告诉SHERLOCK你已经删掉了** 。”Greg想了想，又在短信后面加上了“GL”。

“很好，你欠我一个‘什么都行’，我当然会删掉你说的那个文件——MH”Greg长出了一口气。他不太确定自己能忍一整个月等死，于是马上给John和Sherlock都发了短信，告诉他们视频已经删除，音频也被销毁。但他只收到John回复的一个“OK”，没有签名。Greg再次松了口气。他的释然一直保持到一辆黑车悄然出现在自己面前。

车门打开，Anthea走了出来，手指在黑莓上飞舞。她甚至看都没看一眼Greg，只说了一句“什么都行”。Greg紧张地咽了口唾沫，感觉自己刚出狼穴又入虎口。车门被关上，没有留下任何痕迹，只有那渐渐消散在空气中的对尖叫的回忆。

————————

End.


End file.
